A Different Past
by bowsie22
Summary: We all know Nero killed George Kirk. He also killed Winona Kirk and took James for himself. 24 years later, Jim escapes and gets to the Enterprise. Will a relationship with Spock help save Jim and can Jim help save the Earth? SLASH K/S
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** We all know Nero killed George Kirk. He also killed Winona Kirk and took James for himself. 24 years later, Jim escapes and gets to the Enterprise. Will a relationship with Spock help save Jim and can Jim help save the Earth?

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Warnings** Violence. Slash. Sexual abuse. Hints od mpreg. AU!!

**Ratings **Pg 13.

**Pairings** Spock/Kirk Sulu/Chekov McCoy/Uhura Scotty/Gaila

_Flashbacks and memories_

_Prologue_

The Romulans leered and grinned at the man as he walked past them. Jim Kirk held his head high. They wouldn't out a hand on him. Nero would killl whoever touched his pet, even if it was Ayel. Nero was protective. Jim reached his room and fell onto his bed. He had a while before Nero would call for his services. Jim thought about his family. If Nero never came, would his parents still be alive? He remembered Nero telling him about them.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Jim stared at Nero._

_"What do you know about my parents?" _

_"I know I killed them."_

_"NO!! Shut up!!"_

_"But I did James. Your father died with his ship, saving hundreds of lives and your mother. Well, I just killed her. I needed you James."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can't let you become who you are supposed to be."_

_"What?"_

_"Never mind Jim. Now come. Strip for me pretty boy. I need your services."_

_Tears sprang to Jim's eyes. He hated this. He had to pleasure this monster who killed his parents. He'd get his revenge, no matter what._

_End Flashback_

Jim still had to get his revenge, but he knew how. He reached under his bed and took out the modified phaser he'd taken from a dead Romulan. Jim left his room. He couldn't kill Nero, he knew that. But he had to get away from the Narada. Jim walked into the transport room and pushed his phaser into the Romulan's head.

"Get me off this ship now. And don't call anyone or set off the alarm. I have this thing set to kill."

The engineer nodded and put in the coordinates. Jim didn't recognise them. The name of the planet came up, but Nero never bothered teaching Jim to read or write. Jim didn't have a clue where he was going, but anywhere was better than the Narada. Jin stepped on the pad and shot the controls before he was gone. The engineer instantly called Nero.

"Sir, the pet has escaped."

Nero growled.

"Where did you send him?"

"Delta Vega."

"He'll probably die there. Useless fool. I want him to live. He had uses. We must get him back. Bring Ayel to me. NOW!!"

* * *

The first thing Jim noticed when he landed on the planet was the blistering cold. Jim could feel in on his bones. Well, he was only wearing jeans and a t shirt. God, he was going to die here. Well, might as well start walking. Maybe he'd find something. Suddenly, he heard a growl behind him. He turned around and gaped at the furry, toothy monster behind him.

"Shit."

Jim ran and the monster chased him. Oh yeah, Jim was gonna die on this planet. He heard the thing roar and when he turned around, he held back a scream. There was snother thing. It was red, with three sets of limbs and a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth. Jim started to run again. He saw a cave and ran into it. He felt something wrap around his leg. When he turned around, he screamed. The thing had grabbed him. Out of nowhere, a man appeared with a torch. He chased the monster away and turned to Jim. This was a Vulcan . He wasn't scared of them.

"Young man, are you ok?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I am Spock. Who are you?"

"I'm James Tiberius Kirk."

**A/N** Done. I hope you like this story. I'll continue if I get good reviews . Next chapter, they meet Scotty and they get to the Enterprise.


	2. An Entrance to Remember

**Summary** They meet Scotty and get to the Enterprise  
**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**An Entrance to Remember**Spock stared in shock at the young man before him. True, he had recognised the man, but this man was not like the Jim Spock once knew. Yes, he could still see the man's rebellious spirit in his eyes.

"You're Spock?"

"Yes, I am."

"I know that name."

"I have been and always shall be your friend."

"What?"

"Where did you come from Jim?"

"I escaped from the Narada."

"The Narada? You were a prisoner."

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"My entire life. You're a Vulcan?"

"One of the remaining few."

"Excuse me?"

"Telling you might take too long. There is another way."

"What?"

"A mind meld. It will take seconds."

"Ok, do it."

"Very well. But I warn you. There is a risk of emotional transference."

Spock stepped up to Jim and placed his fingeres on his face. Instantly Jim was hit with images. Vulcans running, the planet being destroyed, Nero stranding Spock on Delta Vega and then images of Spock and him? They were together, a lot. On alien planets, in bed, on a bridge? Jim pulled away, gasping. Spock stared at him, concerned.

"You mentioned the emotional transference. I didn't.....I was a Starship Captain?"

"You were a hero Jim. My t'hy'la."

"I'm...I'm sorry about Vulcan. I wanted to help save it. But I was locked in my room. He's going to Earth next. He was setting a course for there when I escaped."

Spock frowned.

"This is bad. We must warn someone."

"Who? We're stuck on this planet with no way to communicate."

"There's a Starfleet outpost here. We can get you to the Enterprise."

"What about you?"

"Someone will need to beam you aboard. That will be me."

"Why the Enterprise?"

"You must warn them about the threat to Earth. Sadly, I do not have any extra coats with me and I can not give you mine."

"You'll get too cold."

"Exactly. Now come. The faster we move, the warmer you will be. Hopefully."

* * *

Scotty looked on as Keenser ate some of the most disgusting things seen to man. A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Now, who could that be all the out here? We don't get many tourist on this planet."

He let the people in and gaped at them.

"Keenser, get me a coat and tea. And turn the heat up."

"Thank you Mr. Scott."

"How....how do you know my name?"

"He's from the future and you two worked on a ship together."

Scotty looked at the two men. One was a Vulcan, shivering slightly in the cold air and wet from the falling snow. The other was a human, but he was a wreck. He was too thin, his face covered in cuts and bruises, actually his body was covered in cuts and bruises. He was shivering as well, much worse than the Vulcan.

"He needs medical attention."

"He will recieve it."

"When?"

"When he reaches the Enterprise."

The Vulcan took the offered jacket from Keenser and wrapped it around John.

"I can't get onto the Enterprise. It's probably in warp right now."

"For which you have a theory."

"Well, yeah, but I don't even know your names."

"I am Spock and this is James Kirk."

"Kirk?"

"Yeah, I know my story, along with my parent's. But I need to get to the Enterprise and warn them about an attack on earth."

"My theory doesn't work."

"It isn't finished. Now me lead to it. I can help."

* * *

Pike sighed as Sulu took the Enterprise away. The majority of the fleet was gone and people on board the Enterprise had died, even Dr. Puri, a good friend of his. Leonard McCoy was a good doctor, he'd do fine.

"Captain, Nero wishes to speak with you. In private."

"Thank you Commander. I'll take the call in my office."

Pike returned to the bridge in deep thought. Nero wanted him to surrender himself. Pike would do it or place his ship and crew in danger. Pike hated this Romulan. He was responsible for the destruction of an entire planet. Pike was nearly sick after he wrote his dissertation. Nero had killed George Kirk, the man's wife and well, no one knew what happened to the son. James Tiberious Kirk was his name. At least that's what the nurse said. He stood up. His bridge crew knew what was going on and while they were angry, they couldn't do anything. With a final look at his bridge, he headed for a shuttlecraft.

* * *

Kirk waved goodbye to Spock. He'd miss that man. Scotty took a deep breath and Spock hit the button. Kirk closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was standing on a ship.

"Who are you? How did you get on this ship?"

Jim felt...weird. he Vulcan in front of him was surrounded by black dots. That's not right, is it? The voices became fuzzy. Jim slid to the ground, Scotty trying to catch him. Well, the Enterprise looks fun at least. The last thing Jim saw before his eyes closed was

"Spock?"

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter Jim meets the crew and tries to warn them.


	3. New Friends?

**Summary** Jim meets the crew and tries to warn them.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**New Friends?**

Jim groaned. His head was killing him. What the hell happened? Oh, yeah. He escaped Nero, got to Delta Vega, met Spock Prime, met Scotty and got to the Enterprise. God, what a day.

"Dr. McCoy, he's waking up."

"Thank you Nurse Chapel. Will you get Spock for me?"

Jim opened his eyes and saw a dark haired man standing over him. He looked familiar. Jim recognised his face from the mind meld. The doors to the medbay opened and the bridge crew walked in. Jim recognised each and every one, but they didn't know him. First was Spock, the acting captain and Jim's best friend, Chekov, the youngest of the crew and one of the best navigators in Starfleet, his partner (in all aspects) Sulu, the pilot and Uhura, the only woman on the bridge and practically a universal translator in herself.

"Good to see you up laddie."

"Hey Scotty, having fun?"

"She's my dream lady lad."

Jim laughed to himself. He liked Scotty. The man was funny, well meaning and an engineering genius. Spock stepped foward.

"Mr. Scott explained how you got on board mid warp. It was impressive. Yet, we still do not know who you are. Please, inform me. Who are you?"

"My name is James Kirk."

There was silence all around the lab. Jim looked at each person. There were varying degrees of shock and disbelief on their faces. It was Uhura who spoke.

"Th.....that's not possible. He's dead."

"The lieutenant is right. I do not understand why you are using this name."

"What do you mean? I AM James Tiberius Kirk."

"Look kid, Nero killed his father on the Kelvin and then went after the shuttle his mother and child were on. He killed them as well. You using the son's name is an insult to the Kirks."

Jim gaped at the crew. They didn't believe him. Spock lead the crew to the door.

"We will return soon and hopefully you will tell us the truth."

Jim stared after the crew.

"I'm Dr. McCoy kid. I wish you'd tell us your real name."

"I did."

"Sure. Look, you need rest. Sleep."

Hard to believe he was friends with this man in any life. He kinda reminded Jim of the doctor on the Narada, except not that that was hard. Jim was Nero's bedwarmer. He had no respect there and none here. Sleep washed over him. His last thought was that of Nero's face.

* * *

When Jim woke up, he was alone. Excellant, with any luck, he could get out of the medbay and look around the Enterprise. Nurse Chapel walked up to him before he could move.

"The Captain wants to see you. Dr. McCoy will accompany you to the bridge. Here are your clothes."

He nodded and changed into his now dry clothes. Bones walked in and gestured to Jim to follow him. He stared around himself in amazement. The Enterprise, she was beautiful. She was alive. They stepped onto the bridge and Spock turned his eyes to Jim. Was it odd that Jim was getting turned on? For some reason, he felt a link to Spock. Maybe it was due to the mind meld. In the other Spock's time, they were friends, lovers, t'hy'la. Whatever that was.

"I will repeat the question from yesterday. Who are you?"

"I will repeat the answer from yesterday. I'm James Tiberius Kirk."

"That is not possible."

Bones looked up from the folder he was reading.

"Hey, you know how all Starfleet cadets and officeres have to give a sample of their DNA?"

"Yes."

"I took the kid's blood and compared it to both George and Winona Kirk's blood."

"And?"

"And it was a match. He's their son."

"Told you."

The crew stared in hock at the man standing in front of them. For twenty four years, everyone thought that James Kirk was dead, but now here he was, alive and.....ok, they supposed.

"How did Nero get you?"

"He killed my parents. I was only a few minutes old. It wasn't exactly hard to grab me. But that's not important. Look, Nero is going to Earth now. He's going to destroy it."

"You are a civilian. You are even meant to be on this ship. You have no power here. We will continue with the original plan. Uhura, you may show our guest around the ship."

Jim growled. The stupid illogical Vulcan. Why wouldn't he listen to him?

Spock stared after the human. What an illogical person, even by human standards. Yet, Spock felt a link of some kind with him. He'd admit the man was attractive. He would have to talk to him later, make sure he wasn't a spy. Spock cleared his head. There were much more important things to worry about now.

* * *

Uhura stared at the man in front if her. This was James Tiberius Kirk, the son of George Kirk, who was a hero. He was looking around him, when he started staring at two men in particular.

"Sulu and Chekov. They're adorable. They've been lovers for a year."

"It's allowed?"

"Of course."

"Oh, well I suppose, relationships weren't allowed on the Narada."

"I'm sorry. We all thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I got that. They're adorable."

"Sulu and Chekov, yeah they are."

Jim stared at the two. They were holding hands on the table and smiling at eachother. It was so cute. Jim wondered if he would ever have anything like that? He hoped he would, one day.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Spock and Kirk talk.


	4. Conversations

**Summary** Spock and Kirk talk

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Conversations**

Jim sat in one of the rec rooms, staring at a chess set.

"Do you play?"

"Oh, Bo...I mean Dr. McCoy. I didn't hear you."

"I noticed. How you doing kid?"

"Don't call me kid. I'm fine. Tired, a bit sore, totally freaked out, but fine."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Alright, Jim. What are you doing here? You play chess?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"Long story."

Before McCoy could answer, Uhura contacted him.

"Duty calls. Gotta go. See ya kid."

"Bye."

Jim stared at the chess set. He had memories of playing this game with Spock. He usually lost. And it hurt, knowing he'd never have any relationship with the Vulcan, certainly not the one from Spock Prime's time. Scotty dropped down beside him.

"Laddie, how are you?"

"Fine. How about you? Is that a hickey?"

"Aye, they have an Orion girl down in engineering. We were working together and well, you know."

"Ha, yeah. You like her?"

"I think I could. Oh, here comes the captain. I'll leave you to it."

Scotty left, throwing a quick slaute to Spock on his way out. Jim laughed at Scotty. That man was insane. Spock rised an eyebrow as Jim laughed. Instantly, Jim's body heated up. God, why was he attracted to this man? It wasn't right. He didn't even know him. Well, he did in a way, but still.

"What do you think of the ship?"

"Oh, it's amazing. I would have liked to have worked on it."

"Maybe one day."

"Doubtful. I see the way people look at me. They don't trust me. Not since I come from Nero's ship."

"There distrust is...illogical."

"We're humans. We're illogical Spock."

"Yes. I have noticed that."

"Why are you here Spock?"

"To save the universe.."

"Ok, too literal. Why are you here? As in, why are you in this room?"

"I wish to speak with you about your knowledge."

"Knowledge? Never been asked about that before."

"Of Nero's plan."

"I told you. He's going to attack Earth."

"I already knew that. It is only logical after all. But how will he do it?"

"The same way he destroyed Vulcan."

"Of course. He is on his way now I preusme."

"Yes, he is. Do you play this?"

"Chess? Yes, I do."

"You any good?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. He did not see the sense in these questions, but he decided to hunour the younger man.

"I am one of the best on the ship."

"Can you teach me?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim. He wanted to learn how to play 3-D chess.

"Very well. We will not be at Earth for another couple of hours. I can teach you."

"You're picking up the Earth lingo. So, black or white?"

* * *

Spock was surprised. The human was good at chess, even though it was his first time.

"You have never played before?"

"Never. First time luck I guess. Oh, I told the good doctor I'd be back in MedBay by nine. Better go. Thanks Spock."

Jim placed his hand on top of Spock's who shivered at the contact.

"Later Spock."

"Farewell Jim."

Spock stared after the human. This feeling was illogical. Why was he attracted to this human male? He had Uhura, who was the logical choice. Then why couldn't he get Jim Kirk out of his head? Maybe Uhura would know.

* * *

Jim flopped down onto the bed in the MedBay. God, he wanted Spock, so bad. The Vulcan was attractive, strong, smart and the total opposite of Nero. He was just what Jim wanted. If only Spock let himself feel...well, anything. Maybe Jim should ask McCoy for help. It might work. Jim settled down and fell asleep, thoughts of Spock racing through his mind.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Sorry for the wait. There was no inspiration on Friday, I was in Dublin all day yesterday so. And as for tomorrow, I have a dentist appointment, but I will try to update. Next chapter, Spock talks to Uhura, Jim talks to Bones and will Spock and Jim ever end up together?


	5. Friends in Need

**

* * *

**

Summary

Jim talks to Bones, Spock talks to Uhura. Will Jim and Spock ever end up together? Short chapter.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Friends in Need**

Jim walked into McCoy's office.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, it's about Spock."

McCoy's face fell.

"Can't say I know him too well, but I'll try to help."

"Well, how would one go about......wooing him?"

McCoy stared at Jim. He stood up and walked to the shelf in his office.

"What's wrong?"

"Goddamn, I need to be drunk for this conversation."

"Ok, well can you answer the question? And can I have some Scotch?"

Jim took a mouthful of Scotch.

"Spock is Vulcan, so act smart. And no, you can't have any Scotch. I need to get drunk."

"Act smart. I can do that. But, what about sex?"

"Excuse me?"

McCoy was near tears.

"Well, do Vulcans have sex? I mean they're so...silent and stoic. It's kind of a turn on actually."

"Oh God. I'm gonna be sick. I'm no sure about that. That is a question for Spock himself."

"Ok, I'll ask him. Thanks Bones."

Without realising his slip up, Jim ran out the door, to find his Spock. Bones stared after him.

"Bones? Oh God, Spock and sex."

Bones shuddered. He needed more alcohol.

* * *

Uhura stared at her friend.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I wish to have a relationship with a human male."

"James Kirk?"

"Yes. Tell me, how did your relationship with Dr. McCoy begin?"

"Well, I had feelings for him and I just told him."

"I see. Interesting. If you'll excuse my Nyota, I need to talk to someone."

He walked out the door. Nyota smiled after him. She decided to see McCoy. She was lonely.

* * *

Kirk flopped down on a couch on one of the rec rooms. He'd spent an hour looking for Spock. All he'd found was Scotty and Gaila doing it and Chekov and Sulu doing it. Who knew Chekov was that domineering, or Sulu was that bendy? But no Spock. The door opened.

"Spock! I've been looking for you."

"Here I am. Is there something you need?"

Jim walked over to Spock, his hips swinging. He reached the older Vulcan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spock, what do you know about human mating ritual? You see, I'm a bit clueless about those of Vulcans. Maybe we could help eachother."

In an instant, Kirk found hiself pinned to a couch, a Vulcan leaning over him, their bodies touching.

"Indeed. We can learn much from eachother."

Jim smiled as Spock's hand ran up his shirt and Spock's lips met his. This will get interesting.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter the reprecussions of the sex, a bond and Nero taunts Pike


	6. The Morning After

**Summary** The reprecussions of sex, a bond and Nero taunts Pike

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**The Morning After**

Spock sat up in the bed. Kirk lay beside him, still asleep. Spock frowned. Sex with a human male was.....illogical, especially now with the danger the Vulcan race was in. The population needed to be rebuilt. Yet, something drew Spock to Jim, something the Vulcan did not understand and probably never would.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Sweet. What are you thinking about me for?"

"I am wondering if this is logical."

"Does it matter? Spock, you make me feel things that I've never felt before and that I thought I'd never feel. Spock, it's illogical, but you enjoyed, yeah? Does anything else matter?"

"No Jim, it does not. Well, at least not at this moment. And I did enjoy myself. But now, I must go to the bridge. My shift is starting. You need nourishment. Go to the mess hall and eat. I will meet you after my shift."

"How long until we reach Earth?"

"One more day."

"Ok I'll see you after your shift."

Spock walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. He pulled on his uniform and walked out the door. Kirk stared after him. This was what he wanted, right?

* * *

Kirk looked around the mess hall for a face he recognised. He finally sat across from Chekov.

"Hey. Um, look I want to apologize for yesterday. I should have knocked."

"No, ve should have locked door. I'm sorry."

"How did you two even get together? I mean you seem so different."

"Vell, it vas kind of an accident."

"An accident?"

"Da. Sulu set me up with girl from his self defence class, but she stood me up. So Sulu came to tell me."

"What a gentleman."

"Da, he is. Anyvay, ve started drinking and he got drunk."

"And you didn't?"

"No, I am Russian. Ve can hold our drink. So, he got drunk and I brought him back to my room. He started babbling and finally, he told me he loved me and then he passed out."

"So, what? He woke up in your bed the next morning?"

"Yeah. He voke up and freaked out. I calmed him down and ve decided to talk. So, ve decided to try a relationship."

"Wow, so you've been together for a while? You really love him huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

Jim smiled at the younger man. That was the kinda relationship he wanted. But if he could have that with Spock, well, that remained to be seen.

* * *

Nero smirked at his prisoner. Pike was lasting longer than Nero had expected. He was a tough old man. Nero growled.

"You're an idiot Pike. Sacrificing yourself for your ship. You remind me so much of George Kirk."

"What would you know about him? You killed his entire family."

"No, I didn't. The child survived. I kept him here. He escaped a while ago. It is a pity that you didn't get to meet him."

"You bastard. How can you do this?"

"Simple. I'm evil."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter Jim and Spock define their relationship and they reach Earth.


	7. Conversations 2

**Summary** Jim and Spock define their relationship and they reach Earth.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Conversations**

Pike glared at the ceiling. Nero wouldn't let him go and he was now bragging about the destruction of Vulcan. Pike knew he'd reach Earth soon and then what wold happen? Would Earth fall as well? No. Pike trusted Spock and his crew. Nero had Jim Kirk, but Pike had the Federation and the Enterprise behind him. They'd save him. Pike trusted his crew. He had to.

* * *

Jim walked down the halls of the Enterprise. He was worried. They would reach Earth soon and the Enterprise would try to stop Nero and the Narada. But could they do it? Could they stop Nero and save the Earth? On top of all that, there was this thing with Spock. Jim didn't know what to call it. A relationship? A fuck buddy thing? Jim was confused. He needed to sort this out, otherwise it wouldn't leave him alone and he'd be distracted the entire day. He'd never be able to help the Enterprise then. He saw Spock up ahead.

"Spock! Spock, we need to talk. Please."

Spock nodded and lead Jim into his quarter.

"Please sit. Jim, what is wrong?"

"Well, it's about that night."

"I see. When we..."

"Had sex? Yes."

"What about it?"

"Spock, what are we?"

"Well, you are human and I am...."

"Spock! No, not what I meant. I mean. Ok, are we in a relationship? Or we just meaningless sex? What?

""Why is this important?"

"Well, it seems to me that leaving it like this is illogical and distracting, both to you and me. Help me out here Spock."

"What do you wish us to be?"

"I like you Spock and even though I'll probably be arrested when we reach Starfleet, I want to be with you in the meantime. What do you think?"

"I would like that Jim."

"Excellent. So, what do we do until we reach Earth?"

Jim straddled Spock and smiled at him. Spock's arms wrapped around his waist, but before anything could happen, Sulu's voice came over the comm.

"We've reached Earth. I can see the Narada Captain."

"Excellent. Mr. Scott, I will be in the transporter room in moments. Wait for me there."

"I'm going with you."

"This is not your battle."

"Look, Nero took everything from me. My family, my life, my future! I want to to help stop him. Besides, I know that ship inside out. I can help you out."

"That is logical. Very well. We will stop Nero together."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the try to stop Nero.


	8. Personal Wars

**Summary** They try to stop Nero. This will mostly concentrate on Jim

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Personal Wars**

Jim stood beside Spock on the transporter pad. He was nervous. Nero still scared him, he couldn't help it. After twenty odd years of living with the man and being no more than a very reluctant bed warmer, of course Jim was scared. Anyone would be, except this Vulcan beside him. Stupid, sexy Vulcan. God, Kirk wanted him. But he could wait until they came back. If they came back.

Spock looked down at the human next to him. The man was illogical. He was going into a dangerous place to fight a man who tortured him for his entire life. Spock was impressed with the man's bravery. All they could do was wait and see if this would work.

"Mr. Scott. Energise."

Scotty nodded and if he saw Kirk and Spock tighten their hold on eachothers hands befire they disappeared, he said nothing.

* * *

"Spock, what's the plan?"

"You go after Pike and I'll try to stop the drill."

"Be careful Spock."

"You too Jim."

Jim ran down the hall. He knew where Nero kept his prisoners. He'd been there before. Quite a bit actually. He screeched to a stop in the hall.

"Ayel. What a shock."

"Jim. You left us. Why would you do that?"

"I knew you were jealous of me Ayel. You always wanted Nero for yourself and instead he took me to bed."

"A human. Worthless. All he wanted you for was sex."

"I know. You think I wanted him? You can have him."

Ayel snarled and attacked. Jim was so glad Nero taught him how to fight. He dodged all Ayel's blows and moved down the hallway. Eventually he came to the end. He had a choce, jump over the very large gap or fight with Ayel. He made his choice. Jim jumped and gasped as his ribs hit the edge of the ledge. Ayel smirked and jumped after him, grabbing Jim by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"Jim, Jim, Jim. Always had to be a hero. But, I have you now."

Jim laughed.

"I got your gun."

Ayel frowned as Jim placed his gun at Ayel's stomach and fired.

"Bye Ayel."

Jim finally made it to the cell that Pike was being held in. Nero was standing in front of it. He smiled at the younger man.

"Jim. You've returned to me."

"Go to hell. I came for your prisoner Nero. And you know that, don't you?"

"Come back Jim. I can give you things no one else can."

"Yeah, misery and pain."

Nero stepped closer to the man and pushed him into the wall. Jim tried not to throw up as Nero licked along his neck. He punched the Romulan in the stomach and threw him away.

"I'm not desperate I'm not alone either. I'd go check on your drill if I was you."

Nero growled at the human and ran off to where Spock was. Jim shot the lock off the door and walked into the cell.

"Captain Pike?"

"James Kirk? Well, I'll be. You ARE alive."

"Alive and well. Kind of. Can you walk?"

"No, I can't. This won't be easy James."

Jim frowned and wrapped an arm around Pike's waist. He lifted the older man up from the chair and walked out the door. They met Spock down the hall. He quickly placed Pike's other arm around his shoulder.

"We must leave now."

"The transporter room is down this hall to the left."

They quickly reached the transporter and Pike was taken from them by McCoy and his team. Spock rushed to the bridge with Jim behind him.

"Mr. Sulu, bring us into warp and get us out of here."

Sulu nodded and his fingers flew over his controls. Nothing happened.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Sir, we're in warp. But somethings wrong."

"I can see that. Mr. Scott, is there anything you can do?"

"Maybe. Hold on a second. Ok, I can eject and detonante the cores. The explosion should break us free."

"Do it Mr. Scott."

Spock could see the cores flying free on the viewscreen and felt the explosion.

"Mr. Sulu. Bring us into warp."

It worked this time. Sulu smiled and Spock heard Scotty whoop in delight. Jim placed a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"We just saved the world. I think this calls for some major celebration sex."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter the epilogue


	9. The End

**Summary** The epilogue

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**The End**

Spock smiled at his crew. They had defeated Nero and saved the Earth. Spock was still upset that Vulcan could not be saved, but as the humans said no use crying over spilt milk. Spock was made First Officer of the Enterprise and Jim was enrolling in Starfleet. Well, once he gave birth. Pike would be returning to the Enterprise as the Captain.

"Spock, may we speak?"

Spock turned around and saw.....himself.

"Of course Ambassoder."

"Thank you. Let us go somewhere private."

Spock followed his future self to a private area.

"What do you wish to speak of Ambassoder?"

"I wish to speak about you Spock. What are your plans for the future?"

"I do not know. I am the still the First Officer and Pike is the Captain."

"And Jim?"

"He is enrolling in Starfleet."

"I thought he was with child?"

"Yes,a month along. Ambassoder, I wish to help the population of New Vulcan."

"You would move an emotional, instinctive, illogical human like Jim to New Vulcan? He would become an outcast. He would be miserable. He needs you here Spock. The Enterprise needs you. Please, think about it. Anyway, I will be helping the population of New Vulcan. One Spock is enough."

The Ambassoder walked away. Spock saw Jim approach him. His t'hy'la was glowing. It was obvious he was pregnant.

"Jim, how are you?"

"Fine, happy, excited. It's confusing. How are you? What are your plans?"

"I am fine. Jim, do you like Earth?"

"Yes. It looks interesting. I was always curious about Earth. And I have Starfleet to look foward to. Spock, do you want to leave Earth?"

"No t'hy'la. I wish for you and our child to be happy and safe while I am away. You will make friends here. It will be better than New Vulcan. I have accepted my position as First Officer and Chief Science Officer on the Enterprise. We depart in one year."

"Spock! You'll be here for the child's birth."

"I wouldn't miss it. Now come the crew wishes to see us. McCoy is worried that about you and the child."

"Typical sawbones. Hey, that's a good nickname for him."

"Sawbones?"

"No, Bones."

"What's that about bones?"

"It is Jim's nickname for you Dr. McCoy."

Bones growled. Spock hid his smile. This was what a family was like. He had his t'hy'la and child and his brothers and sister, while Pike was the stern father, soon to be grandfather. Once he never heard about Spock' thoughts. He liked this. In eight months Jim would give birth to a child. Then, they would be a true family. Safe and happy as one.

**A/N** Done. The story is finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep and eye out, cause next week I'll do an oneshot about the child and important moments in it's life. I hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
